Tartarus
￼ Tartarus was name of a Primordial God name of location Tartarus was younger brother of Erebus and Nyx and elder brother of Gaia and Eros. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Tartarus is the primordial god of the underworld. Tartarus is a brother and one of two husbands of Gaia. His name is also the same as the realm where the souls of the evil are sent to for eternal torture, and it is where Zeus imprisoned the Titans. In mythology, Tartarus made love to Gaia as well, having Gaia give birth to Ouranos, Typhon and Echidna making him the ancestor of all monsters in Greek mythology. In the God of War Series God of War: Chains of Olympus In God of War: Chains of Olympus, Kratos was defeated by Charon the ferryman, and subsequently thrown into the prisons of Tartarus. As he attempted to make his way out of the depths, Kratos fought his way through hordes of enemies, came across the prison of the Tartarus, and obtained the Gauntlet of Zeus, which aided his escape. God of War III In order to craft a special weapon for the Spartan warrior, Hephaestus told Kratos to retrieve the Omphalos Stone. The stone, however, was said to dwell deep within the Pits of Tartarus, deep below Hephaestus' forge. In the caverns, on his way his to the doors, Kratos witnessed the freed souls of the Underworld in search of their redemption that is nowhere to be found. Then Kratos reaches the Gates of Tisiphone, which he first needs to solve the puzzle of the doors that will lead him to the Pits of Tartarus. He then battled his way through its darkest depths, until ultimately coming face-to-face with Cronos the mighty Titan. After a vicious battle, Kratos slew Cronos and retrieved the Omphalos Stone to take to Hephaestus and receive the Nemesis Whip. Objects/Treasures *Cryptkeeper's Key *Gauntlet of Zeus *Omphalos Stone Trivia *In God of War III, Tartarus is limited by an infinite stone ceiling, but there is a big hole on a part of it. The sun light enters Tartarus through it, indicating it leads to the surface and is an exit to the mortal world. It is unknown why it exists or if it was made by someone, but it seems to be large enough for a god or even a "small" Titan, like Typhon, to go through and seems to be very old, too. It may have been used by the Gods to throw the Titans into Tartarus, for example. This hole can be seen by reading the book inside Tartarus, near Cronos location, and using the free camera to look up. *It's revealed in God of War III that Tartarus is actually the legandary battleground between the Gods and the Titans, though in God of War II, Atlas claims the great war forged the landscape of the mortal world, not the Underworld. Gallery Chains of atlas.jpg Cronos.jpg Depths of Tartarus.jpg GOW COO tartarus epic 04.jpg Gates of tisiphone.jpg Godofwar3 3.jpg Godofwar3 4.jpg Jails 1.jpg Jails 2.jpg Jails 4.jpg Jails 6.jpg Shackles of Hyperion.jpg Tartarus.jpg Tartarus gow3-1.jpg Tartarus gow3-2.jpg Temple of the gods 1.jpg Cronoshand.jpg Related Pages *Underworld *Jails of Tartarus *Temple of the Gods *Crypt *Temple of Zeus *Shackles of the Titans *Pit of Tartarus *Chains of Atlas *Gates of Tisiphone Category:Locations Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:Protogenoi Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection